pokemon master edition
by WebwolfTexas
Summary: after ash's losse at the indigo platue he and pikachu accept they're losse ande decide to leave everything behind to begin training. now years later they're back and in the Sinnoh riegion what will await them and will they be ready for the challenges? pearlshipping and other pairings will be added later


**Author****'s note: now for starters our favorite hero Ash will be a lil different from the cannon and the more obvious way is Ash's roster of pokemon with be different from cannon, the the more iconic of his pokemon such as Pikachu, Charizard, pidgeot, Est. Will still be there and he wont be what the idiots of 4kids have done to him. I mean amazing character and skill development only to throw it out at the start of a new region. This next part is to who ever decided to do this to ash: you ruined everything after Johto and the only region that has been decent was Sinnoh(but I may be biased as I'm a hardcore Pearlshipper) I hope these mistakes are tended to now on with the story, and there will be flash back to explain Ash's changes from the typical 10 year old to the smart and skilled 16 year old in this story.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon that honor belongs to the pokemon company. PS I love y'alls games**

**Pokemon rebooted**

**Summery: after his loss in the Indigo platue conference Ash along with his pokemon disappeared with out a single word to his "Friends" only sending a note from the from Johto to his mom saying not to worry. Now 6 years later Ash Ketchum is back and he's a bad ass now!**

**Chapter 1 - the name's Ash**

[Indigo platue, Kanto - Ash age; 10]

"It's time Pikachu." announced the 10 year old as he was standing just on the outskirts of the trainer village of the Indigo platue his faithful partner Pikachu on his shoulder "thanks Richie you showed me what I lacked and this isn't some game" said Ash to no one in peculiar

"Pika ka Pikapi(it's time Ash)" said the small rodent pokemon receiving a nod from the trainer as they walked off into the forest that lead to the labyrinthine system of victory road.

After that night Ash Ketchum - beginner trainer, age 10, pokemon count: 11, from Pallet Town, Kanto - disappeared with no traces of his location that was until 3 months later when his mother Delia Ketchum received a letter reading:

Mom, it's me Ash sorry to worry you but I just needed time to think and learn from my mistake don't tell anyone about this but Professor Oak, I'll write you again soon. Love, your son, Ash.

And keep it a secret she did as did the grandfatherly Professor Oak and ignored the stinging insults Ash's so called friends said about him only a handful of those Ash had encountered stuck up for him the training Archie, the psychic gym Leader Sabrina, the pokemon researcher Bill, and the gym leader Fuga all stuck up for the young man and over the following years others joined that list such as Lance of the Kanto champion and other powerful and skilled trainers

[the kannoh sea, Kanto/Sinnoh - Ash age: 16]

We're almost made it to the port Pikachu" said a teen who sat a top of the railings of the ship he was on it was none other then one Ash Ketchum the 6 years had been kind to the young trainer he now stood at an above average height of 6'3" wearing a black crew neck shirt with a black and red hooded jacket over it and zipped up and a pair of black cargo pants and lastly a pair of short boots that where good for running or climbing and on his back was a duffle bag and around his belt was your average magnetic trainer belt that would allow the pokeballs he had to attach to it with no trouble and lastly over his messy black hair that gave him a boyish charm was a black and silver cap the only flaw one could see was a small scar on his right cheek from the cheek bone to his jaw

"PIKA!" shouted a small yellow rodent on the teen's shoulder who was Ash's most trusted pokemon and starter pokemon over the years of intense training Pikachu had also changed like his training the most notable being a slight discoloring of a mark across it's back with was a light brown most likely a scar. The last notable thing was the 3 pokeballs on the trainers belt obviously one belonging to the trainer's Pikachu.

"after 6 years of training we're ready we're going to win this time Pikachu" said the teen and earning a nod from the rodent he turned to the ships captain who was approaching them

"hm, so it's time to say farewell is it ash?" asked the captain he was an other man in his mid 30's who for the majority of the last 4 years had been a constant in the trainers life becoming something of a father figure for the trainer. But that either minded. After all they had met during an intense meeting with Ash's actual father.

"looks like it old man" said Ash with a grin as the captain joined the teen's side

"it seems like only yesterday you find my ship being attacked by team rocket" said the captain

"yeah, it's been a good 4 years" said the teen closing his eyes to reminisce on the bond the 2 shared

"just find a good girl and win the Sinnoh league and I'll be happy" said the man

"heh we both know you'll be happy regardless if I win the league" said the teen

"and the part on the lass?" inquired the captain

'you know I haven't been big on traveling companions since the Indigo conference" said the teen thinking back to his so called friend Misty and Brock both of whom thought he left cause he was sulking but he already knew where he was going next after the Sinnoh league back home to do thing the right way.

"aye you only stayed with me so long in the beginning was due to your Sharpedo being to hurt" stated the man

"yeah well I'll be off old man" said Ash pulling off one of his pokeballs

"remember Ash I'm always a call away" said the man with a smile

"I'll remember that... Charles" with that ash tossed the pokeball up into the air "okay lets get going, Swampert!" called out Ash as the muscular water-type appeared in the water below the trainer and jumped down "okay lets head for land buddy" ordered the raven haired trainer as the pokemon shot off to shore.

[lake valor, Sinnoh]

"oh wow do you see that?" a black haired teen said in amazement as she gazed upon the translucent figure doing a sort of dance on the lake's surface the question being directed toward the small blue penguin in the teen's arms

"Pip(yeah)" replied the young penguin in just as much amazement as the girl but just as mysteriously as the unknown pokemon had appeared it was gone it's disappearance suddenly replaced by an angry clicking that made both girl and penguin with stiffen up with terror and slowly turned around to come face with now one but many angry Ariados.

"_oh man this so isn't good" _thought the teen as she began to slowly back up but didn't far before the Ariados all released a powerful sludge bomb aimed at the girl and penguin who flinched and shut they're eyes

"Houndour, use ember to deal with that sledge bomb!" ordered a new voice making the girl and penguin to open they're eyes to see a small black Houndour as it's ember disabled the opposing attack and then an older teen in black with a smirk and a Pikachu on his shoulder " now blast away they're leader with shadow ball!" commanded the teen as the canine pokemon fired an orb of ghastly energy into the Ariados that was sent flying away with that and a growl from the pup and a glare from the teen the other Ariados disappeared from view. Only for the teen to slump his shoulders "heh they actually bought our bluff" laughed the teen

"pika(lucky us)" dead panned the yellow rodent on the teen's shoulder

"hey no need for sarcasm Pikachu" scolded the teen

"um thanks" said the girl making the teen turn around and face the girl revealing it was Ash who took in the girls appearance she had long blueish black hair with some held up by yellow hair clips that helped it frame the girl's face and had a good figure for someone of her age, ash taking a guess of her being around 5'9" she wore a black tank top with is spiking at the hem over a nice pink skirt that with her high socks nicely showed off legs most girls would kill for and the white wool cap on her head just helped her eyes pop out. Even ash had to admit her beauty was beyond words. And contrary to what others said ash wasn't oblivious to the opposite sex - well maybe during his first 2 years as a trainer he was but that was normal - and the oblivious kept the crazies and unwanted attention away from him after all you don't have to break hearts if they think your just dense and oblivious and no girl ever peeked the teen's interest he had a type very few girls ever achieved: girly but still willing to act like one of the guys a lover of pokemon well mannered and won't force they're opinions and choices onto others and oddly they had to be a pokemon coordinator but still fascinated by pokemon league battles. See not an everyday Occourance.

"no problem, are you okay?" asked ash and received a nod from the bluenette

"yeah I just got distracted by something while looking for this lil guy" said the girl pointing to the blue penguin in her arms.

"is he yours?" asked Ash as pulled out his trusted pokedex a pokedex he had just gotten updated before his trip up to Sinnoh it was the latest version of the Unova model

"Piplup, a penguin pokemon: a poor walker, it often falls down. However it's strong pride makes it puff up it's chest without a care." announced the computerized voice of Ash's pokedex

"well no I'm starting my journey today and this lil guy and a Chimchar ran off from Professor Rowan's lab" said the girl

"heh then we got the same destination how about I tag along" said Ash

"given what just happened I think I'd be an idiot not to accept the help" said the girl

"I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my Buddies Pikachu and Houndour, nice to meet ya" said Ash with a grin

"I'm Dawn Berlitz" said Dawn with a smile only to receive a chirp from the penguin at being ignored by the teens earning a giggle "and this is Piplup" said the younger then with a smile that was full of innocence.

[Rowan labs, Sangem town]

"Professor It's me Dawn I'm back" called out the teen accompanied with the older then close behind her with a bored expression on his face.

"ah It's good that your back when Chimchar returned but you and young Piplup didn't" said the aged professor as he took in the image of the teen with the Piplup in her arms accompanied by an older teen with a rather strong looking Pikachu.

"sorry to worry you professor but Piplup ran all the way to lake valor and we ran into some angry Ariados" said the girl

"wild Ariados are no easy feat even for experienced trainers... I can assume they're safe return was due to you mister?" inquired the professor curious who this trainer could be

"I'm Ash Ketchum actually Professor Oak said he'd get in contact with you" said the older teen with his introduction.

"ah yes, he did but you look different then he described" said the elder man.

"well I've usually use older telephones when I contact home I don't need anyone worrying cause I'm so roughed up from training" answered Ash earning a satisfied nod from the professor and a curious look from the other teen.

"welll then you must want the forms for the isle of the lily conference" said the elder man and upon that retreived a paper form from a near by desk and handed it over to the elder teen along with a case of some kind.

"if you fill that in and turn it over to the pokemon center in Jubilife city they'll help finalize your entrance to the pokemon leage for this season." said Rowan and then turned his attention to the younger teen, Dawn "now for your starter pokemon-" he had begun before being interupted

"actually I've already made my choice, sir" said dawn smiling down upon the blue penguin who chirped back approvingly

"as you have" laughed the man as he looked down at the teens "and if I'm right you'll be wanting to become a coordinator like your mother?" he inquired this gaining the older teen's attention

"yes I am and I'm determined to win the grand festival on my first try!" announced the teen with a fire in her ocean blue eyes

"then may I suggest to go with Ash here as the first opening contest of the season shall also be in Jubilife" suggested Rowan

"what but..." Dawn cast a shy look towards the older teen "I wouldn't want to be a bother" said Dawn.

"it's no bother I would of gone to see it anyways" said Ash earning surprised looks from the professor and teen "I like to watch contests they're useful for developing my battle style" said ash crossing his arms.

"uh huh" said rowan not believing it at all making the teen glaring at the professor before they all heard a clearing of a throat making the trio to turn to the source of the noise and find a teen about the age of ash.

"yes?" asked ash looking at the purple haired teen

"I'm Paul and I challenge you to a battle" stated the teen, now named Paul.

"heh I hope your ready for a beat down" said Ash with a grin

"if your going to battle you might as well as follow me I have a place for this" said the professor and began to walk towards the back of the lab and with that the 3 teens followed behind him. They soon arrived at they're destination with a pre determined battle feild

"professor why do you got a battle feild?" asked Dawn curiously

"idiot" said Paul as he took his spot at one end of the field

"whats that suppost to mean!?" shouted the bluenette while glareing at the elder teen

"calm down dawn you see they use these feild to see when starter pokemon are ready to be chosen by a new trainer" explained Ash earning a nod of being correct from professor Rowan "okay paul how about a simple one-on-one match?" asked Ash smiling already picking out his pokeball

"that's fine, Elekid standby for battle" said Paul as his pokemon Elekid appeared and began to spin it's arms. Upon this ash withdrew his pokedex to reveiw his opponesnt's pokemon

"_elekid, an electric pokemon, it generates eletricity by whirling its arms. However, it cant store the electricity it makes"_ anounced ash's pokedex

"okay then let's go houndour!" called out Ash as his houndour appeared in the battle growling at the electric type

"is this some insult to me I know you got stronger pokemon then some houndour" stated Paul with some disdain in his voice

"hmph, sorry but you wanted a battle your getting one" said Ash with a smirk as Houndour began barking at the violette in what only ash could guess was a string of insults

"fine, Elekid Brick break then follow up with low kick!" ordered Paul and with that the electric pokemon charged at the puppy pokemon makeing the Ash grin.

"houndour, double team then follow up with snarl" ordered Ash and before Elekid can make it halfway it's suddenly surrounded by 6 barking houndour.

"thrunder shock in a triangular points to make it reveal itself!" ordered Paul completly unsympethetic for his Elekid's situation but followed it's orders as told and shot out 3 streams of electricity makeing houndour stop to avoid being electricuted and had no time to react before being nailed by a brick break from Elekid

"houndour flip to regain ballance and fire a series of shadow balls while your at it" called out ash and surprising the pup did as requested none of the attacks hitting Elekid but kicked up a large amount of dust limiting Elekid's vision and prevented Paul from seeing where houndour landed and for a fast pokemon like houndour that was a problem "houndour shadowball then follow up with ember!" ordered Ash and with that a shadow ball was fired clearing some of the dust but houndour was already back in the remaining dust by the time Paul looked over leaving elekid open to the shadowball and by the time paul returned his gaze back Elekid was already being his by a powerful ember knocking Paul's elekid to the ground unconsious and a grining Houndour victorious.


End file.
